everafterhighfandomfandomcom-20200223-history
Throne-coming
Throne-coming is the 1st special of School of Fairytales Transcript "Theme Song" Rocky: I can't wait to see who's gonna be Throne-coming King & Queen. Alex: Same here. Rocky: I voted for you. Alex: Same here. Rocky: Maybe the best, win. Alex: Exactly. Mac: Those to sicken me. Francine: Someone sounds upset. Mac: They're suppose to be @ each other's throats, instead they're wishing each other luck. Francine: Things have changed Mac, you're just gonna have to except that. Mac: Not a chance, if Alex doesn't want to be poisoned, then let's see if he would like to be in Rocky's position. Francine: What does that mean? Mac: You'll see. Cut to Gym: Dawn: It's time to announce this year's Throne-coming King & Queen. Rocky: So hexcited! Aaron: Same here! Zane: "rolls eyes" Dawn: Are Throne-coming King is- Mac: "bursts through door" Alex Charming. Alex: What do you want, Mac? Mac: For you to see what it's like to be in Rocky's position. Rocky: If he's gonna suffer through that then- Mac: You can be the one who makes him suffer. Rocky: I was gonna say that I'll suffer w/ him. Mac: Not a chance. Alex: What are you gonna do? Mac: "pulls out book" Alex: "gasps" Mac: So you recognize this. Alex: Mac, you don't know what kind of power you're messing w/. Mac: Oh really, well I'm pretty sure someone should pick up where grandmommy left off. Alex: Mac. Mac: Now I command, Fairy godmother's wand into my hand! "casts spell" Aaron: Oh no. Mac: That's right, now my curse will be super charged. Alex: Mac, stop now. Mac: Don't think so. Rocky: What do we do? Alex: There's nothing we can do. Mac: Your fait will change from my wish, everything changed won't be missed. Now it's time for your destiny to change, welcome to the new land of strange! "casts curse" Rocky: Whatever happens, I'm sorry. Alex: Me too. Aaron: Drop the wand, Mac! Mac: No chance. Aaron: You don't understand, whomever touches the wand & isn't good, will be cursed. Mac: Sure, time to say good bye. "points wand @ Rocky & Alex" "Flash of bright light" Aaron: "gasps" Rocky. Mac: Ugh! "faints & drops wand" Aaron: Told you. Myron: What happened to him? Aaron: The curse, whomever it's placed on, their life force will be drained & become very weak. Myron: Will he be ok? Aaron: Yes. Myron: Cool. "goes after wand" "Wand vanishes" Myron: Where'd it go? Aaron: Back to HQ. Cut to Cottage in forest: "Knock @ door" Alex: "opens door" Rocky? Rocky: Apple? Alex: Don't think so. Rocky: It's time for your story to end. Alex: I'm not taking- "looks @ hand" What the? Rocky: No matter how much you refuse, the story will still play out. Alex: Oh my fairy godmother. "takes bite out of apple & faints" Rocky: Sorry, but it had to turn out this way. "vanishes" Owen: "walks in" I'm home! "looks @ ground" Alex?! Oh no, Mac's curse. Cut to Gym: Dawn: Well I guess I have to give the crown to Nicky. Nicky: Really? Dawn: Yep, Alex was the winner & you were a runner up so now I have to give it to you. "hands crown" Nicky: Hat-tastic! "puts on crown" Aaron: I can't believe this is happening. Myron: I know, "picks up spell book Mac dropped" such a shame. "grins" Cut to Alex in coffin: Alex: "awakens" Where the hex am I? Owen: Alex? I didn't even get to kiss you. Alex: Huh? Oh right, the story. Owen: How are you awake? Alex: That's not important I need to find Rocky. "vanishes" Owen: Whoa, did he just do magic? Cut to EQ's Castle: Rocky: Mirror mirror, who's the fairest now? Myron: You my king. Rocky: Wonderlandiful. Alex: "appears" Rocky. Rocky: You're alive! Alex: The spell wasn't that strong for a beginner magicks user. Rocky: How dare you! Alex: Just help me out. Rocky: No, get out! "throws book" Alex: "doges" No need to throw books, "picks up book" wait a spell. "vanishes" Cut back to coffin: Owen: Where did he disappear to? Alex: "appears" Owen! Owen: Alex? Alex: If you don't mind. "walks closer" Owen: Not @ all. "puckers up" Alex: "pulls out piece of hair" Thanks. Owen: Ow! Alex: Now for the spell. Owen: Spell? Alex: With innocent's hair and this magic verse I will now reverse this curse, as these words of mine are spoken let this evil spell be broken. "casts spell" "Flash of bright light" Cut to Gym: Dawn: Now for the king & queen to dance. Abby: I can't believe we're dancing together. Nicky: I was a runner up. Abby: I know. "Alex, Rocky & Owen appear" Aaron: The spell has been broken! Alex: What's w/ this crown on my head? Owen: And on mine. Nicky & Abby: Hey. Dawn: Looks like since the curse was broken, the crowns went to the rightful owners. Alex: So that means- Owen: May I have this dance? Alex: You may. "takes Owen's hand" "Alex & Owen dance & everyone crowds around" Cut to later that night: Mac: "wakes up" Ugh, why does my head hurt? Aaron: The wand made you weak. Mac: Of course, @ least my curse worked. Rocky: And broken. Mac: No! Alex: And for this- Mac: Please don't hurt me. Alex: "casts spell" Cut to Mirror: Mac: Mirror prison! Really! EQ: Welcome to the club. Mac: I will get my revenge! EQ: You won't, I've tried many times. Mac: "starts crying" Cut back to Gym: Alex: That takes care of that. Rocky: Uh-huh. Alex: And Rocky, no matter what happens between us, I still would like to be friends. Rocky: Same here. "Alex & Rocky hug" Owen: Ahem! Alex: Don't think I forgot about you. "kisses Owen on lips" Owen: Oh, ok then. Alex: Would you like me to stop? Owen: No keep going. "Alex & Owen continue to kiss" Rocky: "laughs & shakes head" The End is never ending Characters Royals *Alex Charming *Rocky White *Owen Croakington *Dawn O'Hair *Aaron Ella Rebels *Nicky Hatter *Zane O'Hair *Francine Shadowman *Mac Thorn *Myron Shards Adults *Evil Queen Category:School of Fairytales Category:TV specials